628
by Munchlax The dragon master
Summary: 628 NathanNamed by Jumba has been activated and lives with Lilo and Stitch and helps ctch experiments. Fan fic may contain cross overs 1st Lilo and Stitch fan fic plz go easy and PLZ R
1. Chapter 1

**Lilo and Stitch**

**200 and 628!**

**It was a normal day on Hawaii. There hadn't been any experiments for a while. It was getting really boring. Gantu liked it for him it was a vacation until the experiment pod container went off. **

**"Experiment 200 has been activated primary function to grant anyone's wishes," it said.**

**"Oh that was a good long vacation now I got to catch that experiment," said **

**Gantu.**

**"Ha I have modified experiment 628 to be less dangerous he's now like 626 but is being green," said Jumba to Pleakly.**

**"Yeah but when you activate it will start of evil," said Pleakly.**

**"No he's not evil he's basically like a clone of 626 but has the power to transform and not evil at all," said Jumba. He put the pod in some water the pod expanded and then a green experiment that looked like Stitch appeared. "I think I'll name him Nathan,"**

**"Nathan what kind of name is that?" asked Pleakly.**

**"What kind of name is Stitch?" asked Jumba.**

**"This is so boring," said Lilo.**

**"Ih," said Stitch. Meanwhile experiment 200 was sat by the window.**

**"I wish something exciting would happen," said Lilo. Experiment 200 went shiny and a star shape come out of it and went into the sky. Then Nathan (628) come up into the room and started messing everything up.**

**"Cousin," said Stitch.**

**"It looks like you Stitch but green," said Lilo. "We gotta stop it," **

**"I told Jumba about this," said Pleakly as he came up. Stitch jumped on the bed and restrained Nathan.**

**"Told him what?" asked Lilo.**

**"That 628 would be evil," said Pleakly.**

**"628?" asked Lilo.**

**"Yeah 628 or Nathan," said Pleakly.**

**"Yeah well I wish he wasn't evil," said Lilo. Experiment 200 shined again and the star shape flew to the sky. Then Nathan went all calm and relaxed Stitch let go of him and Nathan just sat there. "Ok that was scary how did that happen so quickly?" Stitch started sniffing around. He looked at the window and said. **

**"Cousin,"**

**"Another one," said Pleakly. Stitch grabbed it and took it to Jumba.**

**"That is experiment 200 wishing experiment it will grant any wish," said Jumba.**

**"So that's why Nathan became evil just because I wished something exciting would happen and then when I wished that he would stop being evil he did," said Lilo.**

**"Exactly," said Jumba.**

**"Well I think I'll call it wish," said Lilo. **

**"Well I call it stolen," said Gantu reaching in the window and trying to grab it. Nathan bit Gantu's arm.**

**"Ow!" said Gantu. "Why you little trog," Then Nathan jumped out the window and transformed into Gantu and threw him to the other side of the island and then transformed back.**

**"Easy," He said.**

**"Wow you can transform," said Lilo. **

**"Ih," said Nathan.**

**"Now to find Wish's one true place," said Lilo. "I know you can be a genie," She ran and got a lamp and wished that Wish could live in it until some one rubbed it.**

**"What about me?" asked Nathan.**

**"Um, you can live with … me and Stitch," said Lilo. "I don't know anywhere else,"**

**To be continued…**


	2. The unrelaxing vacation

**Can't I have a peaceful Vacation.**

**Note: this is a cross over with my fanfic: The new team possible.**

**Note2: if you do not like this chapter send a review of how to improve it because I like it when people tell me what the problem is. **

**"Come on Stitch, Nathan we need to go to the airport to greet the guests that Jumba scanned for," said Lilo.**

**"Naga," They both said. **

**"Come on guys get out of bed, they come in a space ship sort of thing," said Lilo.**

**"Space ship," said Stitch. They both got up immediately. **

**"Finally let's go," said Lilo.**

**"Here they are," said Lilo.**

**"Oooohhhh," said Stitch and Nathan. They went to the gates and waited for the guests. **

**"Look you can't eat that much in one hour," said a voice through the gate.**

**"I bet you 20 bucks I can," said another.**

**"Ok, your on" said the 1st.**

**"Your going to lose," said a familiar voice. **

**"You know how much these 2 eat," said another voice. Then 6 people came through the gate.**

**"Hey it's Kim and Ron and 4 other people," said Lilo.**

**"Huh," said Nathan. Then Stitch explained in their language. "Oh," Then went up to them.**

**"Kim, Ron," said Lilo.**

**"Hey Lilo," they both said. "Stitch and…,"**

**"Nathan," said Lilo.**

**"Yes," said one of the people who came with Kim.**

**"This is Nathan," said Lilo again.**

**"I know how did you know my name?" asked the boy again.**

**"This experiment is called Nathan," said Lilo. **

**"Oh yeah by the way this is Nathan, James, Anthony and Monique," said Ron.**

**"What are you lot doing here?" asked Lilo. **

**"Vacation," replied Nathan.**

**"What about saving the world?" asked Lilo.**

**"Well this is kind of saving the world with these experiments things," said James.**

**"Good luck finding any there has only been 2 in the last 3 weeks," said Lilo. **

**"So Gantu you work for Hamsterviel too," asked Drakken. **

**"Yes and he gets on my last nerve," replied Gantu.**

**"You think he's bad Drakken your worse," said Shego.**

**"I don't think anyone is worse than Hamsterviel," said Gantu**

**"What was that you incompetent over sized whale," said a voice. Gantu and Drakken looked on the screen it was turned off. **

**"Huh?" They both said.**

**"Behind you fools," said the voice again. They turned round to find Hamsterwheel standing there "Hey I read that,"**

**"Read what?" asked Drakken.**

**"Never mind," replied HamsterVIEL**

**"What are you doing out of jail?" asked Gantu.**

**"I uh escaped," replied Hamsterviel.**

**"How come you hadn't escaped before now?" asked Gantu. **

**"Well, uh, um I… was… waiting… for the right time, yeah that's it," said Hamsterveil. "Now you 3 I got a plan listen,"**

**"Has anyone seen Nathan?" asked Lilo.**

**"Right here," replied Nathan.**

**"Not you Stitch's cousin," said Lilo. They all started calling his name. 10 minutes later he finally came back. "Where did you go?"**

**"Me do a job," replied Nathan.**

**"What took you that long to do?" asked Kim.**

"**Yeah what could possible take that long?" asked Anthony.**

**"Secret," said Nathan. "Good deed not bad," **

**"Lilo I think he's done something bad saying that," whispered Kim to Lilo.**

**"What are we whispering about?" asked Ron.**

**"Never mind," said Kim to Ron. They went back to the way there were before they noticed that Nathan had gone.**

**"Hamsterviel your back," said Gantu.**

**"What is up with this experiment it keeps following me around your ship," said Hamsterviel.**

**"That the lie detector experiment," said Gantu.**

**"Well get rid of it," said Hamsterviel.**

**"Certainly," Gantu said. He picked up the experiment a.k.a Fibber and threw him he landed in a tree near Lilo's house little did they know.**

**"Ur Lilo Nathan's gone again," said Ron. **

**"Oh man," said Lilo. Then Lilo looked up to find Fibber in the tree. "Hey,"**

**"What?" they all asked.**

**"Stitch it's Fibber," said Lilo. Stitch climbed up the tree and brought him down.**

**"Fibber? Why is it called Fibber?" asked Monique.**

**"Because it's a lie detector when you tell a lie it's head lights up and he makes a buzzing sound," replied Lilo. **

"**That useful for the police," said Anthony. **

**"I'm back," said Nathan.**

**"What were you doing this time?" asked Lilo.**

**"Went to climb trees," said Nathan. Then Fibber buzzed.**

**"Really?" asked Kim.**

**"Yeah," said Nathan. Fibber went off again.**

**"Sure you weren't doing something else?" asked Ron.**

**"No I 'didn't," said Nathan. Fibber went of again.**

**"You did do something else," said Monique.**

**"No," said Nathan. Fibber went off.**

**"Yeah you did," said James, Anthony and Nathan.**

**"No," said Nathan. Fibber went off. Stitch spoke in their language" No!" Fibber went off one more time.**

**"I told you he was up to no good," said Kim.**

**"Yeah Nathan you've been bad haven't you," said Lilo.**

**"No," said Nathan.**

**"Why didn't Fibber go off?" They all asked.**

**"Nathan why didn't Fibber go off?" asked Kim.**

**"Because 628 is telling truth," said Jumba as he came by.**

**"So he hasn't been bad?" asked Lilo.**

**"No," said Nathan.**

**"Then why did you want to keep it a secret?" asked Lilo.**

**"Surprise," said Nathan.**

**"Surprise what kind of surprise," asked Ron.**

**"Secret," said Nathan. "Wait here," Nathan then ran off.**

**"When is he going to get back?" asked Lilo. Then they saw Gantu, Drakken, Shego and Hamsterviel. "Stitch get them,"**

**"Go team," said Kim. They all went over and started to fight, but Hamsterviel stayed out of the way.**

**The battle continued on. Then all of a sudden, there was a noise. They stopped to find out what it was. It was coming from Gantu. Gantu reached for a machine in his pocket. He answersed it.**

**"What are you doing?" asked Hamsterviel on the device.**

**"Well I'm taking care of your plan," replied Gantu.**

**"What plan?" asked Hamsterviel.**

**"Well when you broke out of jail…," Gantu was interrupted.**

**"I never broke out," said Hamsterviel.**

**"But if your in jail then," Gantu hung up. He picked up the fake Hamsterviel and squeezed him. Then it transformed back into Nathan. Nathan laughed nervously, waved and said.**

**"Hi, um busted,"**

**"That was his secret all along," said Lilo. Gantu threw Nathan, but Kim jumped up and caught him.**

**"Takka," said Nathan.**

**"Takka?" asked Kim.**

**"He said Thank you," said Jumba. They then started fighting again.**

**"Ahhh," said Gantu, Drakken and Shego ran back to Gantu's ship.**

**"Well it looks like Drakken followed me here," said Kim.**

**"And he's teamed up with Gantu," said Lilo.**

**"Can't we have a vacation with out Drakken and Shego showing up for once?" asked Ron.**

**"It seems we probably never will," said Nathan.**

**"What was you plan anyway 628?" asked Jumba.**

**"To betray them but he found out too early," said Nathan.**

**"Well that wasn't very smart was it," said Ron.**

**"Oh," said Nathan sadly.**

**"Hey nobody perfect," said Stitch. "He still cousin," **

**"You're right," said Ron.**

**"Yay," said Nathan.**

**To be continued…**


	3. Mr Fixit

**Mr. Fixit.**

**"Nathan go get Jumba's computer I want to show Kim more about your cousins," said Lilo.**

**"Ok," said Nathan. Nathan sneaked into Jumba and Pleakly's room Jumba was reading some papers on his desk and Pleakly was asleep. He sneaked up to the computer and took it. He walked back out and walked down the stairs. When he reached the bottom and didn't see the puddle on the floor and slipped in it. "Ogata," he got up and saw the computer "Crabba Snabba (Uh Oh)," The computer had smashed into pieces.**

**"Nathan how long does it take to get a computer?" asked Lilo. Nathan picked up all the pieces and walked into he room. And showed her the pieces.**

**"Now I'm no expert but, that don't look right," said Ron.**

**"Nathan, Jumba is so gonna dehydrate you," said Lilo. Stitch went over to it and put the pieces back together. Then it resperated. **

**"Hey who took my computer?" asked Jumba.**

**"Crabba Snabba," said Nathan collecting the pieces and hiding under where Lilo sat. Jumba came downstairs and into the room.**

**"Has anybody seen my computer it's gone," said Jumba.**

**"Nope," said Lilo.**

**"Haven't seen it," said Kim, Monique and Nathan.**

**"No way," said Ron, Anthony and James. **

**"Naga takabah (No way)," said Stitch.**

**"Has anyone seen 628 he probably has it," said Jumba. **

**"Nope," said Lilo.**

**"Haven't seen him," said Kim, Monique and Nathan.**

**"No way," said Ron, Anthony and James. **

**"Naga takabah," said Stitch.**

**"Looks like I'll have to find him," said Jumba. "If he's broken it I'll dehydrate him,"**

**"Crabba Snabba," said Nathan.**

**"What was that?" asked Jumba**

**"Nothing," they all said. **

**"Just Stitch he doesn't want his cousin to be dehydrated," said Lilo. Stitches pretended to be upset. Jumba left.**

**"Phew," they all said.**

**"You can come out now Nathan," said Lilo. Nathan crawled out. Jumba came back in.**

**"If you see 628… ah 628 have you got my computer?" asked Jumba. Nathan looked at Jumba, then at the rest, then Jumba, the rest, and one final look at Jumba. Then he yelled and dived through the doggy door. "And he broke it, why didn't you tell me?"**

**"Because we didn't want him to get dehydrated," said Lilo.**

**"Man I feel sorry for Nathan," said Monique.**

**"Yeah I wonder where he is now," said Nathan.**

**"Right over there," said James pointing across the street eating out of a trashcan. **

**"Eww," they all said.**

**"We gotta go help him," said Lilo. They went across the street and got him out of the trash.**

**"Nathan how did you break the computer?" asked Ron.**

**"Walking downstairs and slipped in puddle," replied Nathan. **

**"So it was all an accident and your still getting dehydrated," said Kim. Nathan and Stitch started sniffing about.**

**"Cousin," they said. They went round the corner and brought it round. It had six arms with tools on every one.**

**"I wonder what this one does?" asked Lilo.**

**"Maybe I could figure it out," said Kim getting her communicator out, it fell on the floor and snapped in half. "Oh man," the experiment went up to it and fixed it within 2 seconds flat.**

**"Hey," they all said.**

**"There you go Nathan your saved," said Kim.**

**"Now go take it to Jumba and say sorry," said Lilo. Nathan ran into Jumba and Pleakley's room and gave it to Jumba.**

**"Soka (sorry) Soka, Soka, Soka," said Nathan.**

**"It's ok 628, it's ok I see you must have found 278," said Jumba. Nathan went back down.**

**"So it's decided Mr. Fixit will work as a mechanic," said Lilo.**

**To be continued… **


	4. sorry for not updating

Sorry

sorry I haven't been writing in along time I have had a really long break and will now start to post more chapter for everyone who likes and wants another chapter!

I will post one chapter aleast by next friday and then at an average 1-2 chapters in the space of two of two weeks and things are going to get alot more intresting as I have taken the time off to become a better writer

so thanks for reading ad stroy alerting etc.


	5. Tomorrow is the update 16808

**Update tomorrow**

**I know I said tonight but the next chapter will be up tomoorow as it is not quite ready so thanks for waiting and it's be ready tommorrow and tell me what you think. **


End file.
